


Kiss Meme drabbles

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Light Nsfw in chapter 14, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really light and really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Just an assortment of drabbles I wrote for a kiss meme on twitter and thought I would post here.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	1. UshiKita - Chest kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All of them were requests I took from people on twitter and are mostly ships I'm not used to write about so sorry if it sounds OOC. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the half open blinds, illuminating the room with a soft, yellow glow as one of the occupants of the bed slowly rose from his slumber. 

Wakatoshi opened his eyes, awakened by the warmth on his face, and scrunched up his nose at the sudden brightness with a quiet groan. He had never been a morning person despite one could believe. Waking up extremely early all throughout high school for morning practice had been the worst for him. Fortunately, practice with the Adlers started a lot later than what he was used to with coach Washijo despite being a professional team, which gave him roughly one more hour of sleep and another one to shake of his morning grumpiness. 

_But_ , he remembered with a contented sigh, there was no practice today. The only thing he would be doing this morning was enjoying his boyfriend's presence and help him with his exploitation in the afternoon.

Speaking of his boyfriend…

Wakatoshi opened his eyes again, gaze landing on the peaceful face of a still asleep Kita. He was laying on his back, face turned towards Wakatoshi, hair in disarray, sticking up in every direction - probably because of their late night activities. The dark haired man raised a hand towards his head and tried to smooth out the unruly strands, failing miserably. 

A small smile stretched his lips. It was rare for Kita to still be asleep when Wakatoshi woke up. But from time to time his body would forget old habits and let him rest for a bit longer. Wakatoshi loved these mornings the most because then he's able to watch him from up close. Not that he can't any other time, but there was something peculiar in watching Kita relaxed face while he was asleep, to match his breathing with the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

Wakatoshi's hand traveled downward, towards the expense of the other man's chest and rest there for a minute, eyes following shortly after when he felt a slight swell under his fingers. 

His gaze landed on a bite mark, a bit under Kita's left collarbone. _Ah_ , he thought blinking slowly. _Was I too rough last night?_

And maybe he had been. 

He propped himself on his elbow, moving his hand to rest on the shorter man's stomach, and was greeted with a surprising (pleasing) sight. 

Kita's chest was littered with bite marks of different size and hickeys. _I might have let my enthusiasm get the better of me_. He might have. But to be frank, Wakatoshi was rather proud of his handiwork. The fading red and purplish hues complemented his boyfriend's tanned skin nicely. 

But he still felt a bit guilty for manhandling him so much. So to apologize silently to his still sound asleep boyfriend, he positioned himself to hover over his torso, propping himself on his forearms on each side of his chest, and proceeded to kiss each and every mark he had left. 

Wakatoshi pressed a kiss first to the swollen skin under Kita's left clavicle and traveled downward to brush his lips against the three hickeys shaped in a triangle across his left pectoral, ending his course with the one right above his nipple. Then he moved to the side, leaving an open mouth kiss over a particularly nasty bite right on the curve of the muscle. He kept going like this until every mark he left had been treated with a kiss and then started to brush his lips haphazardly across the expense of skin. 

A firm serie of kiss in the valley between his pectorals, a brush of lips along the well defined curves of his chest until-

"Wakatoshi." 

His name, murmured in a quiet, rough with sleep voice he loved to hear. He raised his eyes to meet Kita's soft brown eyes.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked, running his fingers through Wakatoshi's hair. 

"I'm apologizing for last night," the taller man replied, making a point of kissing one the numerous hickeys on Kita's chest. 

Something shone in the grey haired man's fox like eyes - Wakatoshi was tempted to call it mirth - and he brought his second hand up to bury it in dark hair, along with the first one.

"If yer so inclined to apologize that ya woke me up, maybe you'll consider my suggestion." 

"I am listening," Wakatoshi said, planting one last kiss right in the middle of Kita's chest.

Kita only smiled in return.

Needless to say, they did not leave Kita's bed all morning. 


	2. AtsuSuna - Collarbone kiss

Atsumu was sitting on the kitchen counter, beer in hand, chatting away with Komori. They were at one of the latter's teammate's apartment - Wa-something, Atsumu's fuzzy brain couldn't remember - celebrating after the excruciatingly long match of that afternoon. It had stretched for so long, both EJP and the Jackals had agreed that some kind of celebration was in order, especially Komori he had received so many of Sakusa's nasty spikes. His arms were literally purple all over. 

"As much as I love volleyball, I was actually happy this match ended. Kiyoomi owes me at least a year worth of heating pads after that," the libero joked, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Yer cousin is a real jerk, ya really think he will agree to that?" 

The blond raised an eyebrow at the mischievous glint in Komori's eyes.

"I have my ways, don't worry about that, Atsumu," he said with a poorly hidden smirk. "On the other hand, what you should be worried about is on who he's going to let out his frustration." 

"We all know who will take the brunt of it. Right, Miya?"

Atsumu jumped a little at the sound of his teammate's voice who had suddenly materialized at the kitchen door. The blond narrowed his eyes at him; the surly man just smirked in answer and yeah, it was in moment like that one he was reminded that those two actually shared similar genes. He almost snarled something back, just to be the one with the last word in but Sakusa's eyes drifted to look at the libero and his smirk vanished, cutting him off before he could say anything.

"Actually, Motoya I might do it willingly if you help me get rid of a nuisance."

And as if on cue, Bokuto emerged from behind Sakusa, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

"Omi-kun! You left before I was finished!" he said with a boisterous laugh ( _Why the hell is he even laughing?_ ). "So I was saying, Keiji-" 

The three men exchanged a meaningful look and Komori sprung into action, asking the owl questions about his "wonderful, absolutely perfect boyfriend Akaashi Keiji" but unfortunately for both Sakusa and his cousin, he started to drag them both back into the living room to introduce them, leaving Atsumu alone in the kitchen. The blond took a long gulp of his beer in solidarity with the other two, victims of Bokuto's non-stop gushing. He pondered about joining them and the rest in the living room or not but in the end decide against it, staying with his ass firmly seated on the countertop and closing his eyes, enjoying some silence after the constant buzz of the day.

As much as he liked going out with his teammates, they were in Tokyo for the entirety of the weekend, which meant he had the possibility to enjoy Suna's company for two whole days. So for once, he just wanted to leave and drag his boyfriend with him, go to said boyfriend's apartment and practice another kind of celebrating. 

"Don't pretend you're meditating. We all know you don't have enough brain cells for that," came the teasing purr of Suna's voice.

Atsumu eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards the door to find the brunette leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, arms crossed. There was that cunning little smile on his face, the one that made Atsumu feel… things. Blood rushed to his face for absolutely no reason as Suna straightened back with a shrug of his shoulder and walked up to him (and was Atsumu hallucinating the slight strut of his hips or did Suna really decided to play dirty?). He didn't ask because, real or not, he knew to appreciate it.

The heat from his face spread to the rest of his body at light speed as his boyfriend placed his hands of both sides of his thighs on the counter and leaned in, crowding his space. 

"What's up Miya, can't handle your liquor?" he taunted in a whisper, smirk widening. 

Atsumu huffed, puffing up his chest and jerking his chin up in an attempt to try and hide his blush.

"As if. I was just waitin' for ya to stop your chit chatting so we could leave." 

Suna quirked up an eyebrow at that, clearly seeing through the blond's childish behavior. Atsumu wanted to leave and have some alone time with his boyfriend before leaving for Osaka again. Simple as that. And Suna understood it perfectly.

Something dark passed in eyes the brunette's eyes then and Atsumu thought they would leave. Until Suna dipped his head low and brushed his lips against the sensitive spot on his neck. He shivered, hands flying up to grasp his boyfriend's biceps as a pair of warm hands settled on his hips, sneaky thumbs sliding under his shirt to rub small circles on the blond's skin.

Atsumu let out a deep exhale, closing his eyes, and tipped his head to the side. He felt Suna's lips travel down to leave feather light kisses along his collarbone through the thin material of his shirt. The brunette raised a hand towards his v-neck and tugged lighty to be able to press his lips directly against the skin.

They needed to get out of here. Fast. Because as much as he liked to act like a cool headed guy, Atsumu knew there was so much Suna could endure before snapping and, right now, he was very much close to that point.

"Rin…" 

Suna didn't pay him any attention and kept peppering kisses along his clavicle, switching sides to give the other one attention. 

"Rin!" the blond whisper-yelled, pinching the other man.

Suna jolted back, blush spreading across his face.

"We're leaving. Now."

"Fuckin' finally!" 

And with that, Atsumu hopped down the counter and urgently dragged Suna with him out of the apartment without saying goodbye.


	3. KuroShou - Nose kiss

Suguru checked the time on his phone for what seemed the hundredth time since he had arrived. The latte in front of him had long since run cold and the only thing remaining of his blueberry muffin was the thin paper it had been wrapped in. Thin. Just like his patience right now. He had been waiting for god knows how long (barely half an hour really and it was his fault anyway for showing up ten minutes early) and the person he was waiting for still hadn't showed up.

He knew he should never have trusted Mika. As much as he loved her, her matchmaking skills were absolutely disastrous. He didn't even know why he had agreed to this blind date knowing that. Well, actually, he knew exactly why. She might had been his ex-girlfriend but he was still weak for her puppy dog eyes. So he had agreed. The prospect of having a date Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome But Also Funny And Cute - as per Mika's words - was a nice plus. 

But his date was twenty minutes late and Suguru was starting to think he wouldn't come, which was a blow to his pride because as much as he liked to pretend nothing could hurt him, he was actually quite sensible about that. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't dwell on that. He didn't even know the guy, there was no way he would feel bad about himself. 

Getting ready to leave, he started to text Mika, telling her he was going home and that wouldn't go on another blind date anytime soon until a pair of black leather boots entered his line of sight. He lifted his gaze, slowly. Black fitted jeans, a red t-shirt (like Mika had said) that flattered a rather muscular torso and…

A Cheshire cat like grin topped with a perpetual bedhead.

Suguru stared, face blank, as Kuroo Tetsurou stood next to him, looking down at him.

"No," Suguru simply declared before rushing out of the coffeeshop, leaving a dumbfounded Kuroo behind.

He started to walk down the street, tapping away on his phone, bombarding his ex-girlfriend with all caps texts, cheeks burning in frustration.

"Daishou! Wait!" he heard Kuroo call but he kept walking, not looking back, not even faltering in his steps.

This was humiliating. He couldn't believe Mika would do that to him-

A hand grabbed his elbow and forced him to a stop.

"Suguru, wait," Kuroo panted but he refused to turn around and stayed firmly facing away from his childhood-friend-turned-enemy.

He vaguely heard something about being him being a stubborn snake and almost turned around to tell him off. Kuroo didn't let him though, stepping in front of him.

"Daishou."

"What." 

"That's not nice to leave your date like that." 

"Oh, fuck off!" he snapped back, trying to step around the taller man only for him to grab him by the shoulders.

"Seriously Daishou."

"I said fuck off, okay? I'm glad you had your laugh but now I have other things to do so if you would be so kind, get your filthy paws off me and let me go." 

"What do you mean I had my laugh? I came here to have a date with you, not to mock you." 

Suguru rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure-"

"Yes! I'm the one who asked Mika-chan to arrange the date." 

"I can't believe you got  _ her _ into your stupid plans to get a rise out of me. I really hate you, you stupid-"

"Oh my god, Suguru shut up," Kuroo interrupted him. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking down at him again and Suguru could see the honesty in his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I might actually like you?" 

Suguru huffed and glared at him down his nose with as much disdain as he could muster.

"If this one of your stupid tricks…" he trailed of but they both knew what he meant. 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes, smile back on his face.

"I promise it's not. Just. Let's go back there and talk, alright?" 

Suguru squinted at him but didn't find anything except raw honesty. He crossed his arms petulantly and said:

"Alright. But you're buying me another blueberry muffin." 

Kuroo's smile widened and did something highly unexpected : he cupped Suguru's face and pecked him lightly on the nose, turning the shorter man into a blabbering, blushing mess.

"Let's go."

Kuroo grabbed his hand and walked back to the coffeeshop with Suguru in tail. He was smiling like an idiot.

Maybe this blind date wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. SakuAtsu - Forehead kiss

If you ever asked asked Kiyoomi what he loved the most about his relationship with Atsumu (read if you dared to ask and he didn't murder you on sight) he would say it's the simple, silent moments their shared when sleepiness got the better of them, exchanging sweet kisses instead of words. He was particularly fond of forehead kisses.

🌸

The first time it ever happened was roughly two months after they had started dating. They were just out of the shower and lounging on the couch in Atsumu's apartment, the TV playing some kind of action movie Kiyoomi was utterly disinterested in. He was tired out of his mind and just wanted to go to bed and sleep but 6pm might have been a bit too early. Practice had been grueling today - keeping up with both Bokuto  _ and _ Hinata was going to take, well, practice. 

He had been dozing of for a good ten minutes now and was practically asleep when he felt Atsumu get up. Next thing he knew, the blond was plopping down on his lap, straddling his thighs. 

Kiyoomi went completely still, fully awake. 

"Is this okay?" the blond asked, tired, droopy eyes staring at him.

Kiyoomi sighed deeply, relaxing a bit. Atsumu was just tired and he was clingy when he was tired.

"Mmh. Just warn me next time," he grumbled, circling the other man's waist with his arms, one hand rubbing soothing lines along the blond's spine through his shirt.

Atsumu nodded and let out a loud yawn as he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's neck. Fingers began to play with the short hair at the base of his neck, gently scraping his scalp. Kiyoomi closed his eyes, relishing in the soft touch. 

"Can I hug ya?" 

Kiyoomi gave a curt nod, staying silent as his boyfriend leaned in. Hugs were alright since they had just showered, he just had been surprised when his boyfriend had just basically dropped himself in his lap without any preamble. What he wasn't expecting was Atsumu leaning back at the last second to press his lips against his forehead in a tender kiss before hugging him for real. 

A silent thank you. Kiyoomi found that he didn't mind.

🌸

The first time Kiyoomi actually initiated the contact, he had been showering for good twenty minutes when his boyfriend decided to join him.

"M'coming Omi-Omi," Atsumu announced in the sleepy voice.

The shower curtain opened to reveal a bleary eyed, tussled haired Atsumu. Kiyoomi stepped away from the shower head to make room for him and the blond started to lather soap on his skin immediately, movements still heavy because of sleep. He didn't mind the blond joining him in the shower, it was a clean, safe space after all and Atsumu had taken up the habit of joining his in the morning. The surly man had been reticent at first but once Atsumu had proved he was just in there to shower and simply be in the same space as Kiyoomi, he had welcomed him with well hidden eagerness.

The taller man helped him by washing his hair for him, tenderly massaging his scalp. Atsumu let out a low hum that almost sounded like a purr and Kiyoomi smiled fondly at him, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't facing him, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

Once they were done, all trace of soap rinsed away by the warm water, Atsumu turned around to wrap his arms around Kiyoomi's naked waist and stared up at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Good mornin' Omi." 

"Good morning Atsumu," he whispered back, raising a hand to brush away the wet blond strands of hair plastered to his forehead and leaned down to press a kiss there.

🌸

The most recent was this morning.

Atsumu was idly sipping on his coffee, sitting at the table while Kiyoomi made them scrambled eggs. 

Atsumu started babbling away midway through his cup off coffee, his voice becoming more and more aware and excited the more he talked about this new quick he wanted to try with Hinata. Kiyoomi hummed along, his mind still not awake enough to process what was coming out of his boyfriend's mouth at increasing speed.

"-so I think Shoyo will want to practice it a bit after we're finished so I won't come home with ya. But I'll be there fer dinner so don't prepare anythin', I'll buy some unagi from that place ya like." 

Kiyoomi disposed the scrambled eggs in two bowls on top of some rice, turning off the stove, and turned around to put them on the table.

Before sitting down to eat, he rounded the small table and bent down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, bringing up a hand to run his fingers through surprisingly soft bleached locks.

"Thank you," he said against Atsumu's skin before retreating, not without one last kiss.

"Yer welcome Omi." 

🌸

If you ever asked Kiyoomi what he loved the most about his relationship with Atsumu he would say it's the simple act of kissing each other on the forehead, expressing through it more love they could ever formulate with words and he wouldn't exchange it against anything else.


	5. SunaKita - Upside down kiss

Rin made one last pirouette on the highest asymmetric bar, pivoting on his hands as his toes pointed towards the ceiling before letting himself fall again, taking advantage of the momentum to propel himself high in the air. He twisted his upper body in a graceful arch, flying in the open space like a bird soaring towards the sun and landed back on the ground with a loud thud, extending his arms in one final pose. 

A few clapping sounds resonated into the mostly empty gymnasium as the brunette bowed. Komori, who had been stretching after practicing his own routine on the rings, even came to pat him on the back.

"Nice one, Suna. Keep that up and you'll win every gold medals at the next Olympic games," he said with a wide grin. 

Rin nodded, opening his mouth to answer but was cut short by his coach's voice.

"I agree that hard work is the key to success, however it doesn't guarantee it. Ya should know it better than anyone else, Komori-kun." 

They both turned towards coach Kita. He was watching them with keen eyes, the binder where he kept his notes still open. Next to him, Komori let out a small, airy laugh.

"I know, Kita-san, I know. It was simply an observation." 

"Of course," the grey haired man replied and then proceeded to close his binder and turn around to gather his belongings from a nearby chair. 

Rin looked at his friend again, noting how stiff his smile had become.

"Kita-san does have a way with words, huh?" 

Komori sighed, smile falling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean he's not right though."

Suna hummed, gaze drifting back to the aforementioned man, watching him drape his jacket on his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'll get going. Family dinner and all that, you know the drill." 

With that Komori walked away, following the rest of the remaining people out of the gymnasium, leaving him behind, alone with Kita. The brunette felt a hand land on his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"Just for your information, I am in no way doubting ya or yer abilities, but yer never safe from mistakes and the Olympic judges are unforgiving." 

"I know Kita-san," he said with a sigh, looking away from the shorter man when he felt himself flush under the scrutiny of his golden stare. "You can go, I can wrap up and stretch on my own." 

Kita gave him a weird look but didn't mention anything as he said his goodbyes. 

This man was going to be the death of him. Rin never knew where he stood with him. One minute he was cold and distant and the next he pulled something like this. He needed to get his head back in the game and stop these growing feelings towards his coach. Kita might be just a year older than him but he was still his coach and this kind of relationship never ended well. 

So he dipped his hands into the magnesia, spreading the white powder across his palms and started his routine all over again.

🌸

One hour later and the brunette was still there, knees hooked on the highest bar as he let himself dangle freely, stretching his arms towards the ground, slowly rocking back and forth. Extra training had been no use against the thoughts of his coach's golden, fox-like stare. 

No matter how hard he tried, his mind always brought him back to his silvery haired, diligent coach, to the soft smiles he sometimes could catch a glimpse of when he executed his routine perfectly, to the feeling of his hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring...

_ Dammit! Get it together Rin! _

"I thought ya said ya would stretch and leave." 

Rin's eyes snapped open and coming face to face with Kita's carefully guarded expression as he knelt in front of him. He hadn't even heard him. There was a long pause where none of them said anything, Rin watching him with a blank expression on his face until Kita closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. 

When he opened them again, determination glowed in his golden irises and he raised both of his hands to cradle Rin's heading a gentle hold. Rin's breath caught in his throat when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed against his own in a soft kiss, eyes fluttering shut as thumbs caressed his cheeks, bringing up his own hands to grasp at his coach's forearms. 

This. This right there was everything he had ever wanted. The feeling of someone touching him like he was the most precioud thing in the world, like he was to be cherished and not just a way to win like his mother seemed to think.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other tenderly until Kita pulled back to look at him firmly in the eyes.

"No matter what ya think I meant, I never doubted ya and I'll never will." 

And Rintarou believed him. 


	6. OiAka - Kiss in the rain

Keiji sat on the bench , immobile, black hair matted to his head as he stared blankly at a spot on the sidewalk. People walking by gave him weird looks, probably wondering why he was just sitting there in the rain without anything to protect him.

The rain soaked the sweater he was wearing as well as the shirt underneath, making it stick to his already cold skin and sending threatening shivers down his spine. But he didn't care. At least the rain helped concealing his tears as they mixed with the freezing droplets. 

He just wanted to go home and bury himself under his blanket and never come out. But going home meant seeing Oikawa and he couldn't. Because he knew he would break down. His boyfriend's hurt look kept flashing behind his eyelids every time he so much as blinked, reminding him of how horrible of a partner he was.

He should never have snapped that way at him. Never. But stress and tiredness had been piling on his shoulders along with looming deadlines and the incessant calls of an overly self conscious author he wasn't used to work with and he had just… 

🌧

Keiji massaged his temples in frustration. 

He had just hung up after trying to reassure as well as he could the writer his superior had dropped on him at the last minute. A whole hour trying to make the slice-of-life magaka to calm down and stop worrying so much to no avail, only for Keiji to tell him abruptly he had things to do and that he would call him back later. 

His ears were buzzing, his eyes burning and his head hurting. All in all, he could easily call it the worst day of this entire week. 

He took off his glasses to rub a hand down his face to try and ease up some of his nerves with no results. Tension kept building up, frustration and other nasty feelings bubbling up to the surface, boiling and menacing of overflowing.

Unfortunately, the hand landing on his shoulder and the sugary sweet voice calling his name were the last straw.

"Kei-chan, maybe you should take a break."

Keiji snapped. 

He slapped away the hand on his shoulder and stood up, turning around to face Oikawa with a seething look in his blue eyes.

"I can't! Can't you see I'm working?! My boss dropped this new author on my arms at the last minute! I have deadlines approaching that I'm not even sure to meet at this point! I do  _ not _ need you to be clingy and demanding when I'm quite literally crawling under work, Oikawa-san, so please refrain from bothering me with your nonsense!" 

🌧

Words had flared before he could stop himself, lashing out at the only source of comfort and encouragement that was constant in his life. He had realized too late what he had said. The damage was already done. 

He had watch with dread as Oikawa's expression had crumpled, smile falling to be replaced by pinched lips and confused, wet eyes. But instead of apologizing on the spot, asking for forgiveness, he had fled their apartment with nothing but the other man's team sweater and his phone. 

He was the worst coward he ever had the chance to encounter.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, startling him. He took it out, not surprised to see Oikawa's contact name being displayed on the screen though he still felt new tears well up in his eyes. But before he could press the answer button, his screen turned black again.  _ It's better like this, I don't deserve him,  _ he thought, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Keiji was on the verge of collapsing again when a pair of sneakers he knew all to well came to an halt right in front of him. He gulped with great difficulty as his eyes traveled up to end their course on his boyfriend's face. 

Oikawa was standing in front of him, drenched in water, hair sticking to his forehead, a shy, unsure smile dancing on his lips.

"You need to stop being such a drama queen Kei-chan." 

Keiji stood up in an instant, back ramrod straight as he grabbed Oikawa's hands in his.

"I'm deeply sorry, Oikawa-san, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It was-"

"Completely understandable," the taller man interrupted him, freeing his hands from Keiji's grip to cup his face. His smile widened, light returning to his eyes. "I forgive you, Keiji. Even if there's absolutely nothing to apologize for. You are overworked and overstressed. I'm surprised you haven't burned out yet." 

"Oikawa-san-" 

Plump lips pressed against his own, effectively silencing him and Keiji felt himself crumble against the other man. His arms wrapped around Oikawa on their own accord, hands holding tightly on the material a his boyfriend's jacket. 

Their mouths glided smoothly against each other, the contact between them warming him up after spending such a long time under the freezing rain.

When Oikawa finally pulled away, resting his forehead against his, hazel eyes staring into deep blue, he whispered: 

"Let's go home now." 


	7. SakuAtsu - Cheek kiss

Atsumu was laying comfortably on his stomach between Sakusa's legs, feet dangling over the armrest of the couch and cheek pressed to the soft material of his boyfriend's hoodie as they watched the TV. The movie playing was one they had seen a couple of times.

They had willingly put a something they had already watch because neither of them really wanted to focus on anything; they just wanted to relax. Volleyball season had just ended and the Jackals were the new reigning champions of the V. League; so after an entire weekend of celebrating (yes, Sakusa had joined the party to everybody's surprise,  _ including _ Atsumu's), the only thing the blond had wanted to do was blow off some steam and laze around for a few days before doing anything. 

Sakusa had been quick to comply, almost throwing himself on their bed after his shower without getting dressed, ready to pass out in his bathrobe. 

This desire to do nothing had brought them here, on their couch, Sakusa sleeping soundly and serving as Atsumu's personal body pillow at the same time. The blond had one arm folded underneath him, trapped between both of their stomach and the other resting on the couch next to his boyfriend's chest, fingers tracing patterns on his clothed flank while he watched absentmindedly the credits roll on the screen. 

He had half a mind to get up and turn off the whole thing, but it meant moving and leaving his warm and comfortable cocoon, which is was absolutely not willing to do, so he just stayed there, unmoving, listening to Sakusa's heart and matching his breathing with the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

It was nice, finally being able to exist in the same space as Sakusa and being able to touch him without him flinching away. It had taken two long years of friendship and another two of dating for him to finally accept Atsumu's touch without panicking. The blond would never take it for granted, mind you, memories of his boyfriend shying away from physical contact weren't as old as he wished them to be. 

But these recent developments had meant a lot to him. He was able to hug him, cuddle and even kiss him spontaneously without fearing for any kind of backlash. Not that he would ever admit it to Kiyoomi. The bastard would hold it above his head and taunt him with it until the end of time if he did.

He was jostled out of his reflection by said bastard trying to get on his side out of nowhere, quickly giving up when Atsumu didn't budge. He was still sound asleep. The shorter man knew as much because his face was completely lax, not a single worry line in sight. 

The blond laid his head back down then, burying his nose into the black hoodie and inhaling deeply, closing his eyes. The scent of fabric softener and something so undeniably Sakusa invaded his nostrils and he sighed blissfully, utterly content. 

The next he opened his eyes was a little over three hours later, his bladder screaming at him for some relief and his stomach ready to eat itself out of hunger. He groaned, still not wanting to move but at this point he really didn't have a choice anymore. Under him, Sakusa's stomach echoed his own gurgling and yeah, maybe it was also time for both of them to eat something. It was past 10pm after all.

Atsumu propped himself up on the forearm resting on the couch reluctantly, grunting at the way his spines popped. Sakusa, him, was still sleeping like the dead, not even remotely disturbed. 

Atsumu needed him to wake up, whether he liked it or not so he slid further up his boyfriend's body, craning his neck to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Omi," he called softly, but to no avail.

Sakusa stayed deeply asleep. Atsumu kissed his cheek again.

"Omi-Omi. Hey, wake-up." 

The curly haired man remained asleep once more and Atsumu frowned.  _ Oh no ya don't. Not on my watch _ . He began peppering a multitude of feather little kisses on both of the taller man's cheeks, redoubling his effort when Sakusa began to stir. 

When bleary black eyes finally opened, he planted one last, big kiss on his boyfriend's right cheek, grinning wildly as Sakusa looked at him with a slight frown.

"Good evenin' Sleepin' Beauty."

"Atsumu… What the hell was that for…" he said in a whiney (yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi does whine sometimes) voice.

"It's 10pm, Omi. We need to eat and shower." 

Sakusa groaned as he tried to sit up, Atsumu taking it as his cue to get up. He was about to go to the bathroom when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait." 

He turned around. Sakusa was still sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other wrapped around the blond's wrist.

"Mmh, one more," Sakusa grumbled, not letting go of him.

"Ya big baby," Atsumu replied in a teasing tone.

But he complied and kissed his cheek again anyway.


	8. IizuSaku - Firm kiss

Kiyoomi trudged down the hallway, mask in place and hands in his pocket, in search of the infirmary. Everyone had stayed in the main arena to watch Fukurodani's match and see if at least they would win but he had decided to leave and go see if he could find his captain instead. 

The older boy's sprain had looked pretty nasty when he had left the court and despite his best attempt at reassurance about it not being too bad, Kiyoomi couldn't help but be worried. 

Iizuna had always been peculiar to him. He had admired his diligence and sense of order, the way he would always push his limits to get better, but never to the point of hurting himself. And to see him so distraught after having to leave his teammates and the court… 

He wanted to see if he could be of any help to his captain, maybe try and comfort him.  _ Tch, you're just as bad at comforting as Miya is at being a normal human being. Be realistic. _

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at his own credulity. How foolish of him it had been to be blinded so easily by his crush on the older boy. Buy it was too late to back out now. 

Without realizing it, he had raised his hand and rasped his knuckles against the door. Barely a few seconds later it opened.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for one of the players. From Itachiyama. Iizuna Tsukasa." 

The nurse raised a brow at him buy didn't say anything, instead motioning for the fourth stall down the hall. Kiyoomi thanked her quickly, bowing his head slightly and made his way to the stall. 

What was he going to say exactly? He had never been good at comforting people, it was more Motoya's specialty. He was too blunt, to honest. Most of the time it had earned him glares and insults. Though he doubted the older boy would knowingly hurt him in this way but it didn't make him feel any better. If not, it made him feel worse. 

What if Iizuna pitied him because of his poor social skills? What if he made him uncomfortable and asked him to leave? What if-

"Oh, Sakusa. You're here." 

Kiyoomi startled at the sound of Iizuna's hoarse voice. His captain was looking at him with blotchy, blood shot eyes. His cheek were red, probably after trying to wipe away the tears too many times, as well as his nose. 

It was weird to see him like this. 

"Did you need anything?" 

Kiyoomi gulped and walked towards to small bed, sitting by his captain's extended leg.

"I wanted to check on you." 

Iizuna snorted.

"See. I knew you were thinking of me," he joked with a quiet laugh. 

"I always think about you," Kiyoomi mumbled before he could catch himself.

His eyes widened in fear of how much his captain had heard.

"What did you say?" 

"I said it still doesn't suck to be you," he blurted out.

"Oh, you're still on that? Well, actually, even though I know you don't want to pity me, it does suck to be me. I worked hard and prepared for this for months. I was hoping to finish my last year of high school in apotheose but look at me now, one sprained ankle later." 

Kiyoomi frowned at that.

"But you said it yourself : it's not your last match, so what if you end up doing poorly? It's high school, not a pro division team. Your life isn't on the line here."

Iizuna blinked at him several time before he let out a small laugh, looking disbelieving at the younger's words.

"You're really bad at comforting Sakusa," he teased.

But there was no malice in his words, nothing remotely mean. 

So Sakusa stood up from the bed, tugging his mask down under his chin, and leaned over his captain to grab his face and planted he firm kiss right on his lips, eyes closed tightly, not daring to even blink as he felt the older boy gasp against his mouth. When he broke away, Iizuna was looking at him in awe, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

"It doesn't suck to be you, Iizuna-san." 

"No," he said after a while, face breaking into a large grin. "It really doesn't suck to be me." 


	9. AtsuKitaSuna - Eyelid Kiss

Kita gently patted the towel down his face, making sure not to be too rough when he passed the blooming bruise on his right cheekbone. Last night’s fight had been ruthless, leaving all of them bloody and battered, but a couple of scratches were more than worth it when you took in account the results and what it meant for their agency. 

But his colleagues’ applause and congratulations were nothing to him compared to the relief of finally having Suna back by his and Atsumu’s sides. 

The last several long months of having to keep Atsumu out of their secret had taken a toll on him. Lying to someone you love is exhausting. Especially when another one put their life on the line every waking hour and the only proof that they are still alive being a single electric signal every day. Making sure that Atsumu believed Suna had betrayed them had been the worst lie to ever leave his tongue.

But as he walked back in his room to find both of his loves sleeping soundly on his bed, wrapped around each other tenderly, he realized a few rough months were the least life could have asked of him to keep them both alive. He would probably do it again if he had to. 

Just being able to touch them both felt surreal after the last twenty four hours, he thought as he sat next to them on the bed, extending a hand to run his fingers through Atsumu’s messy blond hair, that he would enjoy this as much as he could, even if it was only a dream. Kita would take every single second with them no matter what, whether real or not. 

He loved them both too much to ever grow tired of them. 

This peaceful silence was suddenly shattered by the blond turning around towards Kita with a loud groan, head butting Suna in the chin on the way and waking him up.

“Hey, Kita-san,” whispered Atsumu is a husky voice, smiling up at him sleepily as Suna propped himself up on his forearm behind him, glaring down at the blond while rubbing his chin. 

They painted quite the comical picture like that, the brunette glowering while Atsumu stayed blissfully unaware of the imminent threat of being propelled out of their bed hanging over his head. 

“Kita-san, permission to yeet him across the room, please,” Suna growled.

“Hah?!”

Atsumu turned his head to glare at the man behind him over his shoulder, affronted pout in place as he threw himself into a winded monologue about how much an "ungrateful asshole" Suna was. Kita would forever be surprised the brunette never sprained anything with the number of times he rolled his eyes in the span of the next a few seconds. 

A fond smile slowly stretched his lips despite the rising volume of the blond's voice. 

The two young men were a constant source of entertainment to Kita. A nice change compared to his old way of life. Not a day passed without them bickering over meaningless things. The last in date? Just before Kita had left to take a shower. 

They had been debating on whose black eye was worst to see which one of them deserved to be pampered the most. Seeing them both facing him, twin bruises a deep hue of purple and right eyes so puffy they could barely open them, he would have said they'd both deserved to be. Not that he wouldn’t have done so otherwise. 

But the battered skin called for care and gentle touches. 

So he just bent forward, cutting Atsumu in the middle of his offended rant as he cradled his face gently in his palm, pressing his busted lips first against Atsumu’s left eye in a light kiss and then tenderly brushing them against the bruised eyelid of his right one, eliciting a quiet whimper from the blond.

“My apologies, my love,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to the Atsumu’s undamaged eye.

“S’okay.”

Kita smiled sweetly at his flustered words, barely raising his head then as he extended his hand again, towards Suna this time, who looked the most relaxed he had ever seen him, tranquil greenish eyes observing them with so much more affection he felt his heart swell in his chest, taking every space available. 

“You too. Come here.”

Suna complied with a contented sigh, leaning his face into the offered hand and closing his eyes, letting Kita softly brush his lips against his battered lid before moving to the other. 

Moments passed like this, Kita peppering kisses on his lovers' faces, whispering praises and sweet nothings against tender skin until Atsumu hugged him, burying his face into his chest, trying to hide his yawn. 

"We should sleep," he whispered as he settled down next to them.

"M'not tired."

Suna scoffed at Atsumu's words.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met. How are you even a spy?"

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, blondie." 

Atsumu bolted upright, suddenly fully awake. If there was one thing Atsumu hated to be called, it was that. 

"What did ya just call me, ya lazy fox?"

"Ya heard me."

Apparently Suna's poor rendition of Atsumu's accent was what tipped the situation from playful banter to full throttle. 

The two of them might have been an endless source of love, but it didn't stop Kita from wishing they were more tame. Just from time to time. 


	10. SakuAka - Collarbone kiss

Keiji was drunk. He was very, very drunk. He should never have accepted Bokuto-san’s offer when the latter had invited him to one of the team’s outing. He should have known drinking with athletes was a bad idea when his maximum tolerance was two glasses of wine. But his best friend knew about his weakness and had mercilessly used it against him. 

“ _ You know _ ,” he had started off offhandedly, “ _ Sakusa’s coming _ .”

That treacherous owl. 

He should have never told the older man that he had been harboring more than friendly feelings towards the surly wing spiker ever since high school. It had been rather innocent at first. Admiration for a rival wasn’t unheard off and if Keiji had found him attractive, nobody needed to know. 

But recently – or more precisely, ever since that first meeting with the Black Jackals over a year ago – his feelings had evolved to something a little more… Mature. Deep. 

Sakusa, now a professional athlete, had a body built by the gods, with perfect proportions (especially his shoulder to waist ratio, unhelpfully subsided his drunken mind); his features less round. But other than his physics, Keiji found the man quite lovable. 

His determination and dedication were admirable, his drive to always finish what he started and do it properly too. But more than that, Keiji liked him for the little things that made him unique. 

His obvious lack of knowledge in social interactions and blunt honesty were endearing – call him a masochist – and he found his antics to be attractive. 

Sometimes he wondered if he had a thing for socially awkward people. Then he remembered his crush on Bokuto in his first of high school.  _ Maybe not socially awkward, but definitely for star wing spikers with weird antics _ , he thought as he stared at the object of his affliction sitting across from him, disgusted expression on his face as he watched Miya-san sloppily kiss Hinata on the cheek. 

To make it even worse, Sakusa was wearing a loose, fluid black shirt with long sleeves and a collar wide enough to show off a large portion of his collarbones. 

“’Kaashi, you’ve been staring for the last five minutes. You’re being obvious."

Keiji jumped slightly when he felt Bokuto lean against him to talk to him discretely.

“And who’s fault is that, Bokuto-san?” he hissed in return, tearing his eyes away from the black haired man to glare at his best friend. “You’re the one who ordered this cocktail full of vodka for me when you know full well I can’t handle alcohol.”

“Are you feeling alright, Akaashi-san?”

Both Bokuto-san and he turned their heads to realize Sakusa was now staring at them, onyx eyes boring holes into Keiji’s soul. 

“I’m fi-”

“I think he needs some fresh air! Poor ‘Kaashi can’t handle alcohol well,” his friend interrupted him, glancing at him mischievously.

Sakusa suddenly materializing behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder kept Keiji from strangling his best friend. He somehow also had the time to put his facemask back on. 

“Maybe you should go home,” the surly man said as he stared down at him and Keiji wanted to tell him he was fine, really, but his next words made him shut up immediately. “I can walk you home. I’m leaving anyway.”

Keiji almost tripped over himself as he stood up in a haste, barely catching himself from flipping Bokuto off when he heard him snickering. His murderous intent vanished the moment he felt an arm wrap itself securely around his waist and realized it was Sakusa who holding him up.

“We should go,” he mumbled.

And somehow, half an hour later he found himself with his arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist and kissing down his neck as Sakusa stood with his back to the door of Keiji’s apartment, hands grasping helplessly at his clothed shoulders. He grazed his teeth along his Adam’s apple subtly, kissing lightly as if to apologize before diving for his real destination. 

Sakusa’s collarbones. The man had flaunted them in Keiji’s face the entire evening and now that he was able to get his lips on them, he wasn’t going to waste a single second. 

He kissed them, worshipped their alluring curves like they were his altar, Sakusa’s shirt giving him all the room he needed. He left open mouthed kisses along the prominent bone until he reached the middle of Sakusa’s neck, leaving a hickey here and there, and then giving the same treatment to the other one. 

He could have kissed them all night but unfortunately…

His phone’s ringtone suddenly started to play, making both of them jump out of their skin. Keiji retrieved the device from his back pocket, grumbling when he saw the name displayed on the screen. This man always called at the most impromptu moments.

“Udai-san. How can I help you?” 

The look he gave the taller man as he talked seemed to be enough for him to understand they would have to delay whatever was going to happen earlier to some other day. But surprisingly enough, Sakusa didn’t leave. He simply leaned down to press a feather light kiss under Keiji’s jaw.

“I’ll go make some tea,” he whispered before disappearing further into the apartment and, somehow, Keiji felt ready to deal with Tenma-san crippling insecurities. 

He needed to thank Bokuto. But later. Right now, he had a babbling and overstressed mangaka to deal with. Unfortunately.


	11. KageHina - Forehead kiss

Shoyo stared at the security check's line with a sad look. It was the best choice he had ever made and he didn't regret it one bit. 

But did it mean he wasn't sad? No. 

He was. Of course he was. That's how leaving everything you knew behind usually made you feel. But he was on the road the pursue his dream. 

He was happy. Elated even. 

"Hey, Boke."

Kageyama's monotone voice made him jostle and turn around with wide eyes. There was an unreadable expression on the other teen's face. He looked constipated, like always, but… This time, Kageyama looked more like he was trying to hide something rather than processing his own emotions.

"Come say goodbye instead of staring like a dumbass." 

The usual friendly teasing tone (as friendly as Kageyama's teasing could be) was completely absent of his voice, replaced by something unknown, something Shoyo had never heard before. 

But he put on a smile anyway, knowing full well his best friend would see right through it. 

"You can just say it if you're going to miss me, Bakageyama!"

The setter just clicked his tongue and turned around to join their group of friends. Even his way of walking was weird. He looked tense. 

Shoyo decided not to put too much meaning behind it - Kageyama still remained a mystery sometimes - and instead focused on everyone else. 

The whole team was there. Even the old third years and Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. Izumi and Koji too. And other people he had met during his time with Karasuno. Kunimi and Kindaichi, Goshiki, Koganegawa, Hyakuzawa. So many people he cared for, so many people he loved.

His heart clenched when his gaze landed on Kageyama. 

He loved this asshole so much. Past partnership. Way past friendship too.

Shoyo was in love with him. 

_ Why did I have to fall in love with the most emotionally stunted guy to ever walk this earth?  _

He shook his head with a smile, shaking off these weird feelings to pay attention to everyone else.

Shoyo hugged them all one by one, nearly breaking down when Takeda-sensei gave him another one of his incredibly inspirational speeches (coach Ukai had to interrupt him at some point). Saying goodbye was so hard. But everyone was so supportive and happy for him. 

The only one who is was still slightly wary of was Kageyama. Ever since he had come to pick him up to go to the airport this morning the younger teen had been acting weirdly detached. 

Which did not bring any comfort to the redhead.

He knew everyone saw it when he finally turned to Kageyama and hesitated, arms hanging limply along his body.

"King."

Shoyo's eyes snapped towards Tsukishima when he heard the silent threat in the blond's voice. His gaze was hard as he looked, unflinching, at Kageyama.

But the dark haired setter's eyes were locked on him. His jaw was set, his fists clenched. 

"Kage-"

Arms flew towards Shoyo and next thing he knew, he was held tightly against a warm body. Surprise left him awestruck, unmoving, until he felt the taller teen bury his face in his hair and inhale deeply, eyes going wide when he heard the slight tremor in his breath. 

His own hands moved before he fully understood anything and he hugged the other with every last bit of strength he had in his body, pressing his face against the other's shoulder, barely realizing he was now fully crying. 

Maybe he had worried for nothing. Maybe Kageyama had just been his weirdly emotionally constipated self all along. 

They stayed like that a long moment, hanging onto each other for dear life, clutching each other tightly, as if trying to convey every feeling they had into that one hug. 

And something in Hinata snapped. The dam broke and his redoubled in intensity, sobbing harshly against his friend's chest, desperately trying to hide it. Relief washed over him, his heart beating fast for a whole new reason now. 

Because Kageyama was never a touchy guy, barely ever shown his affection with a clap on the back and a compliment disguised in insult. But, right now, he was embracing the shorter teen like he had never before, one of his hand cradling the back of Shoyo's head with so much care the redhead would have started crying if hadn't been already. 

It was too soon when he pulled away, too soon when started to detach himself from Shoyo. He wanted to enjoy the rare contact for a bit longer but his friend seemed determined to let go. 

Shoyo let him. Reluctantly. 

He was ready to take a step back. But the press of cold, chapped lips on his forehead made him stall. Strong hands cupping his cheeks made him stopped breathing. His heart broke at the feeling of a single tear falling on his face.

"I'll kick your ass when you come back," he heard Kageyama whisper against his skin. "You better get a whole lot better at receives." 

Shoyo just laughed as he pulled away one last time, wide grin stretching his lips despite the tears running down his face. 

"Not if I kick your ass first!" 

A small smile stretched Kageyama's lips and Shoyo thought, they would be alright after all. 


	12. AranKita - Forehead kiss

“Seven minutes in heaven. With Kita,” declared Oomimi in a calm voice.

(“ _ Get your shit together and ask him out _ ,” was the hidden message.)

Aran gulped. Never, in their three years of friendship, had he thought Oomimi would be the one to betray him that way. But apparently he was wrong. 

His eyes drifted to Akagi for some support but the libero, who was sitting behind Oomimi on the couch, legs dangling over their tall friend’s shoulders, had the same kind of done expression on his face.

“ _ You guys are gangin’ up on me _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

A silent conversation between the three of them that no other member of the team seemed to pick up on. Except for Kita, who looked at them with a blank expression and his head tilted to the side slightly. Aran wished the floor would open under him and swallow him whole but at the same time… 

Graduation was in a month and, soon, everyone would go their own way. It was probably their last team sleepover and his last chance to ask Kita on a date. (It really wasn’t but Atsumu wasn’t the only drama queen on the team.)

“Alright,” he said as he stood up, extending a hand towards his grey haired friend to help him to his feet.

“Go easy on him, Kita-san. He just got scouted by the Falcons,” came Suna’s teasing voice from behind him. 

Aran glanced over his shoulder to glare down at his kohai, the bored middle blocker simply looking at him with a smirk and a raised brow from his position in Osamu’s lap, as if to dare him to say anything.

_ Sly little shit. _

Kita simply turned around and dragged Aran with him towards the broom closet under the stairs, not even asking Gin. It was their designated seven minutes in heaven closet anyway. A was small one, cramped and without any light. Exactly the type of space Aran wanted to be locked up in for seven minutes straight with his crush. Sometimes he hated his friends.

But he couldn’t back down. Especially not now that he was locked in the dark with Kita, feeling the other teen’s warmth against his skin in the narrow space. A long moment passed without them saying anything or even moving. Seconds. Minutes. Who knew? It was hard to say. 

“So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. Probably what people usually do in this kind of situation?”

Aran swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was going to die young and Kita would be the one to blame-

A pair of hands landed on his upper arms, squeezing lightly, thumbs tracing small circles on his skin just under the sleeves of his t-shirt. 

“I wouldn’t mind, you know…”

Kita’s soft voice hit him with the force of a tidal wave, washing over him with so much brunt strength he would’ve fallen on his butt if it wasn’t for the wall behind him, holding him upright. Did this meant what he thought it meant? Or was he misinterpreting his friend’s words? 

No. There was no way for it to have a double meaning. 

It was pretty clear. Right?

So Aran closed his eyes tightly, which was completely useless since they were in the dark, and pressed his lips against-

“That’s my forehead, Aran. Not that I’m complainin’.”

Blood rushed to his face and he stuttered, searching for words but Kita’s light laugh made him forget about his embarrassment and he began to laugh too, relieved.

They were still a giggling mess when Atsumu brusquely opened the door, making both of them jump and stare at the younger teen with bewildered expressions.

“Didja make out?”

He then was promptly nailed in the head by one of Ginjima’s slippers, causing an offended squawk to escape his mouth. 

“Maybe we did,” Kita answered cryptically to Atsumu with a secretive smile, leaving the blond in shock as he laced his fingers between Aran’s and walked out of the closet, the taller teen in tow.

The entire team hollered, some congratulating them and others collecting their dues- 

Wait. There was a betting pool on them finally getting together?! Aran was ready to get up and whack the twins on the head – he just knew they were the instigators – but Kita leaning against him as he sat on the floor kept him in place.

The shorter teen smiled up at him when he turned his head, eyes crinkling, and Aran couldn’t help but lean in to press another kiss against Kita’s forehead fondly. At least he could trust someone in this team.

“Are we going to need another seven minutes in heaven for you to kiss me properly?”

Scratch that. Aran couldn’t trust anyone. Especially not Kita.


	13. HoshiHina - Underwater kiss

Wet sounds echoed against the walls of the desert indoor swimming pool as Korai made his way too the edge. His light blue and white swimming trunks were already stuck to his skin after walking under the freezing shower spray in the pediluvium before accessing the pool. 

It didn't really bother him. Despite being a professional free diver, he couldn't deny his neoprene shorts were a lot less comfortable than some good old swimming trunks. That was why he always took every opportunity he could get to not wear them. And training at the local swimming pool was one. 

Today he was just there to swim a few laps and get his frustration out. Gao had been an insufferable (giant) little shit all day and Korai had had enough when he had finally storm off their shared apartment earlier that evening, running under the rain all the way here. 

This indoor pool was his safe place when he couldn't go to the sea, like this evening. There was a huge thunderstorm coming and Korai wasn't crazy enough to risk his life swimming in the turbulent sea.

So their local swimming pool was the better choice. And it was completely empty since it was late evening on a rainy day, which was even better. It meant he had the possibility to take the entire pool to swim and even get some apnea training in at the same time.

But apparently someone else had had the same idea as him, he thought as he crouched down to gather some water in his hands, eyes landing on a familiar form at the bottom of the pool across from him. 

A smirk stretched his lips and he straightened up to go stand at the edge above the other person, patting his wet hands on his nape. He could recognize this bright orange tuft of hair anywhere.

Hinata Shoyo. His junior of one year and biggest rival. An incredible contender Korai was always ecstatic to compete against.

And also the guy he had the tiniest (not so tiny) crush on. 

Who wouldn't, honestly? He was bright, friendly, great at free diving and incredibly handsome with his bright orange hair and nicely tanned skin. 

Not that Korai would ever admit it. He was way too stubborn for that. But he couldn't deny though, that the thoughts of kissing his rival had been creeping up on him a lot more often lately. It was starting to get out of hand and seriously embarrassing. 

Maybe he should deal with it? Maybe it was his rival's strategy to throw him off? Maybe-

His spiraling thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the redhead popping out of the water, shaking his head like a wet dog as he took his nose clip off. 

"Hoshiumi-san! Hi! Didn't see you there!" 

_ Could you be any less cute, I'm trying to hate you here. _

All kind of competitive thoughts deserted his body and Korai clenched his jaw at his own weakness. Despite being the one towering over Hinata, he felt small under the other's brown stare. 

Maybe he should really do something about it. Like kissing him or something. To see if all those kind smiles and compliments and admiring stares were true or just pretenses. 

"Hoshiumi-san?" 

Hinata's voice brought him back to reality once more, brown eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, hum. I just came to swim some laps, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

_ Nice one _ , Korai thought when the younger man's brows pinched together at his words.  _ Real smooth. Totally not out of character. _

"Ok," Hinata answered, subdued. 

Korai walked away briskly towards the other side of the pool and dived in right away, starting to swim like his life depended on it. His own mood swing gave him whiplash. 

_ What was that? _ ! Why had he been so cold with the guy? That weird look on his face was something he hoped he would never see again. He didn't want Hinata to look distraught. He wanted him to look at him with those sparkling brown eyes again. 

_ Maybe… _

Korai stopped as he arrived on the redhead's side of the pool, eyes staring down at his wobbling sitting form at the bottom of it.

_ Maybe… _

He took several deep breaths and dived down again, this time swimming towards Hinata. His eyes pricked and burned when he opened them, chlorine attacking them mercilessly, but he needed to see exactly where Hinata was. 

He was beautiful. Oh so beautiful, sitting peacefully, crossed legged at the deepest point of the pool, looking like he was naturally made for this, made for living in deep waters. 

Korai loved him, he realized. He was way past the point of simple attraction. He couldn't bear it any longer. 

So he moved forward, grabbing Hinata's face between his hands and pressed his lips against the other's in a firm kiss, eyes shutting tightly. He felt more than heard Hinata gasp against him.

_ Maybe this was a bad idea _ , he thought. He was known for being impulsive, but this had probably been the last straw and-

Hands grabbed his waist as he felt Hinata suddenly return the kiss, taking advantage of Korai's surprise to slip his tongue past his lips. Thank god, they were professional free divers, otherwise they would be both dead by now.

But however long they both knew they could hold their breath, Hinata propelled both of them to the surface with one powerful push of his legs. 

Gasping sounds echoed around them as they pierced the surface. 

"Hinata-"

"Shut up Hoshiumi-san," the redhead said firmly before kissing him again as Korai kept them both afloat and hey, he could definitely get used to this, he thought as he let himself be guided for once. 


	14. SunaTsukki - Steamy kiss (slight nsfw)

Another sunset, another grueling day working in the middle of nowhere in a new excavation site, dusting thousands years old bones ending and Kei couldn't be more grateful. 

He loved his job, mind you. Being an archeologist had been his dream ever since he was five years old and living of his passion was something he had worked hard for. But even he couldn't deny that after working hours upon hours under the unrelenting midsummer Mexican sun, taking a break was more than welcome. Even when the shower suddenly sprayed him with freezing water. 

He jumped a little at the temperature, grumbling about never getting used to these outdoor showers. It was really nice, to be able to take a shower and enjoy the fiery sunset at the same time, but sometimes he wished they had trailers with showers instead of shacks and outdoors showers.

"At least I have some peace," he whispered to himself, hesitantly stepping back under the shower spray as he felt the water slowly turning to lukewarm, thinking with a wince about Kuroo Tetsurou. 

The man was his supervisor on the site. A great archeologist, admirable and determined. But he was also a sleazy cat who always tried to get Kei on a date with someone. Like he needed his help.

Kei scoffed, letting warm water run down his face and washing away some of the grime of the day as he started to wash his hair. He wasn't in need of someone playing his wingman; he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. And what he wanted when he was away for some extended period of time was a way to release some tension, not a date. 

Calculating green eyes and a cunning smirk he knew all too well flashed behind his eyelids and he shook his head vigorously. 

_ Yeah, no. Never again. Not with him _ . 

Him being his colleague and bane of his existence, Suna Rintarou.

His treacherous body reacted at the thought of that cunning fox of a man in the exact opposite way Kei wanted it to. But at the same time, who could blame him. The man wasn't exactly what you would call unattractive. Pretty much the opposite, if the blond was completely honest with himself. 

It didn't mean he had to appreciate the guy, though. And one time had been enough. Not being able to sit for an entire day was an experience Kei wasn't ready to reiterate...

The shower curtain suddenly opening behind him pulled Kei out of his musing. He didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"Suna-san," he said, his voice the epitome of boredom as he started to rinse the shampoo in his hair. 

"Tsukishima-kun."

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of this voice despite his best effort. 

"What do you want?"

The man behind him hummed pensively as a pair of toned arms snaked their way around Kei's waist to pull him against his hard body. 

"I just thought that..." (Suna hooked his chin over his shoulder.) "Maybe…" (A pair of lips traced lightly the shell of his ear.) "We could share the shower." (Strong and agile fingers on his hips, kneading the flesh, expertly.) "You know…" (A single kiss, right behind his ear.) "To save some water." 

Well, maybe… Maybe he could indulge himself. One last time.

"What do you think? Tsukishima-kun."

The barely hidden taunt in that voice… It was the last straw.

Kei turned around in Suna's arm, taking advantage of the older man's short moment of surprise to smash their mouths together in a searing kiss, pressing himself flush against the other's body as he slid his arms around the brunette's slender neck. 

Eager teeth bit down on his lower lips, making him growl and snap his own teeth in retaliation. It only made the Suns chuckle against his lips, making Kei's blood boil, with anger or something else, well, he wasn't completely sure. 

But this momentary lack of attention was enough for Suna to slip his tongue past thin lips and brush it against Kei's in a languid dance.

More steam rose around them the longer they spent in there, causing their hair to stuck to their foreheads and nape uncomfortably. 

Did they care about it? Not really. They were too preoccupied by getting a rise out of each other to be bothered. Tongue licking and teeth nibbling at bottom lips, hot breath puffed out through flared nostrils and landing with a warm rush on the other's face as they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss; lewd moans uttered into each other's mouth for the other to swallow. 

They didn't know if the heat between them was from the water or their desire at this point.

But the water suddenly turning freezing cold again might've had a answer to that.

Kei turned around with an undignified squeal, scrambling to turn off the water as quickly as he could. 

"For fuck's sake," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Guess you'll have to shower with cold water Suna-san."

"Lucky me then," Suna replied, circling the blond's waist again to kiss his damp neck. "I already took a shower." 

Once again, Kei turned around in Suna's embrace and buried his fingers into wet locks.

"Wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure. Just one thing first."

Suna hummed in acknowledgement, stealing a kiss between each words.

"What?"

"Get me my glasses, please. I can't see shit." 


	15. AtsuKita - Upside down kiss

Kita Shinsuke, Japanese, 28 years old. Stunt man for the new Spiderman movie. 

An incredible one, if you asked Atsumu. But maybe he was biased by the giant crush he harboured for the older man. 

Probably… Definitely.

It was also the reason why he was there so early too. 

The set was completely desert safe for him and that one person performing their stunts in the silence of early morning. 

Atsumu had decided to come extra early that day to be able to catch the grey haired man alone because he knew he liked to get some stunts in before people started to arrive and swarmed the set. He loved to watch him work. There was always such a grace to Kita's movements that mesmerizing the blond, leaving awestruck, wanting for more. He was a hard worker, diligent, dutifully respecting every rule he had set for himself. Atsumu admired him and cherished him. 

Maybe even loved him. 

"Good morning Miya-kun." 

The words made him jump and he sheepishly smiled at the fact that he had just been caught red-handed lurking in the shadows like some sort of stalker.

"Mornin' Kita-san." 

Speaking in Japanese had been a huge relief ever since the beginning of filming. He loved his life as an actor in America, really but the immense joy he had felt when he had heard someone speaking Japanese with a subtle Kansai accent had been indescribable. Kita reminded him of home; of yearly visits at the shrine, of home cooked meals shared with his twin and friendly banter hidden behind empty insults.

He reminded him of feelings he missed.

"What are you doin' here this early?" the grey haired man asked, running a hand in his slightly sweaty hair. 

(God, how Atsumu wanted to do that too.)

"I wanted to rehearse some lines and scenes before anyone gets here. Glad I found ya, though."

Kita just hummed, his fox like stare saying everything the blond needed to know: he didn't believe him for shit. Did it encourage Atsumu to tell the truth? Hell no. He had a plan and he wanted to stick to it despite the older man being obviously doubtful. 

"Which scene did ya have in mind then? Maybe I can help." 

_ This... is goin' way better than expected _ . He almost started to doubt at how easily everything was coming together. 

Key word: almost.

"The upside-down scene. Ya know, the one where-"

"Spiderman and Mary Jane kiss. I read the script too." 

Kita's stare was getting more unimpressed by the seconds. 

Atsumu wanted to run and hide at how far from subtle this whole plan really was.  _ It sounded better in my head.  _

"Well then, do you need my help?"

Was that a smirk on the older man's face? Or was it Atsumu's wishful thinking? 

"Yes! I mean, hum, yes, thank you. Maybe ya could recite Mary Jane's lines back to me?" 

Kita hummed idly, throwing a small white towel around his neck, motioning for Atsumu to go ahead and get in position. Thankfully, the equipment necessary for keeping him upside-down was already in place, having been set the day before since they were supposed to film the kissing scene that day. 

Atsumu attached the harness to his waist making sure it was secure before making sign for the older to hoist him up. This was the easy part. Getting in that weird upside down crouching position was the harder part. Atsumu was fit, overall pretty athletic. But he was lacking some flexibility which could come in handy when you played a character know for being rather bendy. 

Kita watched him from afar with his arms crossed, golden eyes fixated on him, making Atsumu's heart pound in his chest. 

"M'kay. I'm good." 

He observed with bated breath as the grey haired man approached him, a poised kind of grace to his movements that mesmerized Atsumu. He was so close when he finally stopped in front of the blond, so close when he raised his hands to cup the sides of Atsumu's head in his rough hands.

"Kita-san-"

"If ya wanted a kiss so badly, you should have just asked, Atsumu."

The blond didn't know what caused him to blank out: Kita actually seeing right through him, his little smile and teasing tone or the fact that he was kissing Atsumu. Probably all of it. He was so out of it that it took him several seconds to react, enough for Kita to start pulling away.

_ Oh no. Not backin' down now _ , he thought as he surged forward, eyes closed tightly as he clumsily returned the kiss. 

It felt perfect. Kita's surprisingly soft lips brushing against his in a gentle kiss, his calloused thumbs caressing his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, Atsumu happily granting him access with a quiet sigh. He brought his own hands down, wanting to run his fingers into the older man's hair, wanting to see if it was a silky as it looked…

Completely forgetting the fact that the main thing keeping him in this weird position was the grip he had on the wire. Needless to say he was surprised when his world suddenly tilted back in its original state, his forehead bumping into something on his way back up. He groaned loudly at his own stupidity, a mocking voice at the back of his mind that sounded like Osamu's telling him he was a dumbass. 

_ Well, a dumbass that got ta kiss his crush. Take that Samu! _

Which he wouldn't mind continuing to be honest. So he turned around in the air with a grin, that quickly dissolved into a horrified expression as he took into Kita form, sitting on the ground with a hand in front of his face.

🕸

"OH MY GOD KITA-SAN! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDIN', I'M SO SORRY."

"Atsumu, please stop screamin'. It's not that bad." 


	16. AtsuSuna - Kiss along the hips

Suna was lounging on his bed when Atsumu finally came out of the shower after spending a good forty five minutes in there, trying to wash away the day's grime and ache. The brunette often told him he spent way too much time in there but they couldn't all have effortlessly soft and silky hair! Especially not Atsumu with his bleached blond ends. It needed attention if he wanted to keep it from looking like a coarse, fried mess. 

Plus, he loved when Suna played with his hair but his boyfriend always made that disgusted rictus when he asked for cuddles straight after coming home from practice, quite literally kicking him off him and into the bathroom. Not that it would've counted as anything that day since they had a broken AC in the middle of July, meaning he was a sweaty mess mere seconds after stepping out of the bathroom. But at least he was clean and didn't smell like a dirty locker room. 

Suna was laying on his back on top of the thin sheet Atsumu kept to cover the bed, head propped up by a pillow, eyes glued to the Nintendo Switch resting on his chest, usual bored expression on his face. 

"Watcha doin'?"

"Playing Animal Crossing."

Atsumu let out a scoff.

Suna had been playing the game obsessively ever since Komori had shown him his own island, mumbling about how he wouldn't " _ let this ex-weasel beat me at having the best aesthetic _ ". The two of them had been attached by the hips ever since they had become teammates, even worse than he and Osamu, which bothered Atsumu right now.

Not because he was worried about Komori, the dude had an obvious thing for his brother, but because the damn game had been taking away most of his boyfriend's attention from him and it started to seriously piss off the blond. 

He needed to get Suna's attention back.  _ And for that _ , he thought, eyeing the sliver of fair skin visible between the brunette's short and t-shirt as he stood at the end of the bed,  _ I have the perfect idea _ . 

Throwing the towel he had been using to dry his hair to the side, he laid himself between Suna's lazily spread legs, nudging them open a bit wider with his shoulders to fit himself snuggly there, and propped his chin up on his boyfriend's stomach. There was absolutely no reaction from Suna expect for a exasperated click of tongue that could either be directed at him or at the game. 

His hands slowly sneaked up under the other's shirt, hiking it up even more and revealing a large part of his abdomen, scratching his nails along the sensitive skin on their way down to rest on the prominent bones of Suna's hips. A smirk stretched his lips when the brunette's abs flexed reflexively.

Atsumu turned his head then, brushing his lips on the highest curve of Suna's right hip bone, exhaling against the skin as he raised his eyes to meet Suna's. 

But Suna still wasn't paying attention to him, eyes glued to his screen.

_ Oh really, now? _

Atsumu bared his teeth and nipped at the tender flesh, effectively making the other man's greenish eyes lock with his. His smirk widened as he leaned over again to kiss the red skin, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's face, pride swelling in his chest at the faintest blush dusting Suna's cheeks.

_Now that I have yer_ _attention…_

He peppered kisses along the brunette's hips, following his shorts' waistline towards the other, giving the same loving treatment to his left hip bone as he felt Suna exhale a shuddering breath. He nipped at the skin again, grazed his teeth here and there, left an open mouthed kiss in the dip of the curve-

"Ow!"

He straightened back up in a flash, sitting back on his haunches as he brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing the sore spot where Suna had just flicked him. 

"I was fishing and lost the fucking fish because of you. You owe me."

Oh and Atsumu didn't like that look in his boyfriend's eyes because  _ that look _ meant payback and payback with Suna was never good. He had to come up with something. Quickly.

"Can I pay in nature?"

_ Oof, cringy much? _ Even he could recognize how horrible of a line (and an idea) that was. 

Suna seemed to think the same as he slowly arched an eyebrow, staring up at him with an unimpressed expression painted on his face. 

"That was cringy as hell, Tsumu." ( _ Yeah, I know that already… _ ) "But… I guess you could." 

Oh? Now Atsumu was interested and he made it known as he grin wildly, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"After I finish this."

The blond didn't have any time to feel disappointed, though, because he was promptly pushed off the bed. 

Sometimes, Atsumu thought after landing butt first on the floor, he wondered what exactly he had done wrong in his past life to deserve to be clowned on a daily basis. 

At least his boyfriend was hot. 


	17. MiyaKita - Chest kiss

“Say Kita-san… Do ya have a thing for chests or is it just us?”

Shinsuke stopped mid-wipe, looking over his shoulder at Atsumu from his spot at the sink, a puzzled expression on his face. 

“What do you mean?”

There was a short silence. 

“Well…” Osamu said as he carefully closed the cupboard, avoiding Shinsuke’s gaze as he turned to him. 

_ He’s fidgeting _ , he realized. Why was he fidgeting? It wasn’t in Osamu’s nature to do that. 

“Ya do kiss our chests a lot so, we were just wonderin’, ya know…”

Shinsuke turned his eyes towards the sink again, looking idly at the half clean plate still in his hands. 

Did he?

* * *

Shinsuke was always the second one to wake up. You would think he was first given the nature of his job but Osamu was actually the one who was always out of bed before dawn, cooking breakfast. He would’ve been worried if he hadn’t known already how little sleep Osamu needed to function, contrary to Atsumu. 

He didn’t exactly mind waking up to the smell of good food and coffee either, to be honest. Most mornings, he needed a good thirty minutes to wake up properly. He wasn’t a morning person but didn’t hate it either, though he could admit that waking up to a breakfast ready to be eaten was a gift to cure his eventual grumpiness. 

What he also loved about mornings was the view. Don’t get him wrong, the view from Osamu’s apartment balcony was beautiful; east oriented with just enough space between a couple of buildings so you could see the sea and the fiery sun at dawn. 

But his favorite view remained the sight of Osamu in the kitchen, his worn out grey pajama shirt stretching over his shoulders as he moved and fussed around, a calm expression on his face as he chopped some vegetables. 

He loved this man so much. Sometimes Shinsuke wondered how his heart hadn’t overflowed yet.

Amd even then, there might have been something he cherished even more than this view.

It was the way he could worm his way between Osamu and the counter, wrap his arms around his narrow waist and fit himself snuggly against the other man, pressing his face against the wide expense of his chest. He relished in the way the warmth from the taller man’s body seeped through his own shirt to set his skin aflame, soothing him after leaving the comfort of his bed, and how his face rose and fell to the rhythm of Osamu’s breathing. 

But what he loved the most was gently pressing his mouth against the other man’s chest to feel his slow, tranquil heartbeat; to feel the deep rumble of Osamu’s voice under his lips as he whispered a tender “good morning” against the crown of Shinsuke’s head. 

* * *

Well, Shinsuke did love it. It was his favorite part of their morning routine. His own little 

He frowned slightly. If the twins had brought it to his attention, it probably wasn’t the only occurrence. 

Tilting his head to the side, he tried to remember. 

* * *

Shinsuke had a little soft spot for kissing Atsumu after his post-practice shower.

He liked to cuddle up to him on the couch afterwards, burying his face into this beautifully sculpted chest, one honed through hard work and sweat, the fresh, clean scent always making him too light headed to talk. So he made sure to always show his love and appreciation for his boy by peppering kisses all over the blond’s chest, sometimes following a pattern, sometimes simply following where his lips led him. 

Atsumu would usually chuckle at his uninhibited show of affection, not used to the grey haired man being so openly affectionate and touchy. He would run his fingers through Shinsuke’s hair lovingly, whispering something along the lines of “Shin-chan, yer gonna make me blush”, laughter evident in his voice. 

He loved those quiet moments where he could just enjoy the feeling of Atsumu’s heartbeat quicken and stutter under his lips, like it always seemed to do around him, despite the amount of time they had spent together through the years. 

* * *

“Uh… Kita-san?”

Shinsuke turned around, his gaze landing on the twins as Atsumu’s unsure voice pulled him out of his musing. They were standing next to each other now, the blond having joined Osamu by the counter. Atsumu was fidgeting, Osamu simply staring, like always.

His frowned deepened. 

“What is 

“Well,” Atsumu started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “We didn’t mean to offend ya or anythin’-”

“He’s sayin’ that cause yer frowning,” Osamu then helpfully supplied, correctly interpreting Shinsuke’s little head tilt. 

Oh.

“Ya didn’t, don’t worry.”

The twins visibly relaxed after that, Atsumu even letting a small chuckle. 

“But…” he started before trailing off with a cunning little smile.

He walked up to them and planted a firm kiss on each of their chest, looking at them with big, innocent eyes, mirth dancing in his golden irises. 

“I guess I really do love doing that.”

He exited the kitchen with the sound of Atsumu losing it in the background, Osamu grumbling at him to get a grip. 


	18. KageHina - Jawline kiss

Tobio was still half asleep when he got out of bed that morning, stumbling out of the bedroom and trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes roughly, pout on his face. He was swaying from side to side, following the sound of muffled music coming from the kitchen, knowing he would find his salvation there.

A good, hot cup of coffee.

And his boyfriend. 

You will never catch him admitting it though. Shoyo already had too much on him (“I’m your boyfriend, Bakageyama. Of course I know things.”) and he didn’t have to add more to that already long list. But if anyone ever asked him, he’d never be able to deny the fact that seeing Shoyo every morning, either meditating or cooking or just his sleepy face, would always make his mood a whole lot better. 

And some mornings were even better. Like this one. 

Tobio opened the kitchen door and poked his head inside to look around. There was some brazilian music playing from a small speaker on the counter, Shoyo absentmindedly wiggling his butt to the rhythm of the song as he stirred something in the pan in front of him. His orange hair was completely matted to his skull on one side and sticking up in every direction on the other. Like most mornings. 

Food was already on the table, some being traditional japanese dishes and some typically brazilian, the appetizing smell floating tantalizingly towards Tobio to come and tickle his nostrils.

He really loved these mornings. The one where they would wake up rather late, no morning practice to pull them out of bed at ass o’clock. Shoyo would generally skip his morning run then, setting to cook right after doing his daily meditation session so their lunch would be ready for when Tobio would finally get out of bed, a bit later. 

“I can feel you staring.”

Shoyo’s voice snapped him back to reality and he looked at him just in time to see the redhead throw a glance at him over his shoulder, smiling that blinding smile of his. 

“I wasn’t staring,” Tobio grumbled, averting his eyes with a 

“Sure.”

Shoyo snorted and turned off the stove before facing him and opening his arms widely, bright grin still glued to his face. 

“Now come here, you grumpy blueberry. You haven’t given me my good morning kiss yet.”

Tobio grumbled some more and trudged his way towards his boyfriend, unable to hide the happy little saunter in his steps. (And if Shoyo noticed, he didn’t mention it.) He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man’s shoulders and squeezed him against his chest with all the delicacy of someone trying to suffocate you. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to strangle me Tobio,” Shoyo teased as he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend’s waist, tucking his head under his chin. 

“And who said I wasn’t?” he sassed back, tightening his grip some more, as if to prove a point. 

“Not if I throw you out the window first!”

And with that, he lifted Tobio off the floor and made his way towards said window, the taller man’s feet dangling uselessly as he let out an undignified squawk.

_ Yeah… Still not used to that _ . 

“Ok, ok! You win! Now put me down."

The redhead laughed again, loud and bubbly, and settled him back down on the ground, but not before spinning them around a few 

He didn’t let go after that, instead choosing to tighten his hold around Tobio’s waist and nuzzle the underside of his jaw, leaving a trail of sweet kisses along the bone. Tobio’s insides melted into a warm goo at the feeling of these soft, gentle lips peppering kisses along his jaw. 

This was what he loved the most about Shoyo. How easy it was for him to express his feelings however he wanted, whether through words or actions. It had helped him loosen up a lot and now, Tobio never hesitated returning his boyfriend’s affection. Like now, bending down to mimic Shoyo’s actions, the redhead bending his back backwards as if to escape him, laughter echoing in the room. 

He pressed kisses after kisses along Shoyo’s jaw, quick and rough, never hiding his own laughter, and ending his course on his right cheek, blowing a raspberry there just for good measure. 

“Alright! Alright you win! You win!”

Kissing him a few more times, Tobio then straightened back up and smirked down at his boyfriend.

“One more win for me.”

“So we’re taking this into account too, now?”

And oh, he didn’t like that cunning little smile. 

“Prepare to be smothered then!”

Next thing Tobio knew, he had an armful of hulking redhead kissing him stupid.


	19. UshiKita - Chest kiss (2)

The old team captains were having a reunion at an izakaya. Everyone was there. Kuroo and Bokuto, Sawamura, Oikawa, Moniwa, Ushijima and Shinsuke himself. 

It was their yearly get together and he was so happy to see them all in flesh and bones and not through his phone or laptop screen that he hadn’t been able to refuse when Oikawa had kept refilling his cup with sake. The fact that he had puppy dog eyes that could compete with Atsumu’s didn’t make it any easier.

Which had brought him to his current situation. 

He was heavily leaning against Ushijima’s side, head resting on the other man’s shoulder, grinning and nursing his cup of sake as they listened to Kuroo’s last misadventures with his new kitten. 

“I swear,” he said with a defeated sigh, “this fur ball is the feline version of Bo.”

Bokuto perked up at that, lifting his head from where it had been resting on top of Moniwa’s.

“Is that a bad thing?” he slurred.

Kuroo simply snorted and Ushijima extended a hand to pat the grey haired man on the head in a rather teasing way, which Bokuto seemed to appreciate despite that.

“Alright guys.”

Every pair of eyes turned to a yawning Sawamura as he stretched his arms.

“We should get going. Oikawa still has to treat us to lunch for finally getting his Argentinian citizenship and I don’t want to miss it,” he declared with a wide smirk, earning himself a glare from the chestnut haired 

That made Shinsuke laugh, loudly.

“You brought this upon yerself, Oikawa-kun.”

Oikawa pointed an accusing finger at him. 

“You’re an ass Shin-chan. And you,” he turned to Sawamura, “are a bottomless pit, Dai-chan. You’re going to ruin me.”

“Then you shouldn’t have said that.”

They bickered some more, Oikawa growing pettier and pettier by the seconds until Moniwa gave him a look, effectively silencing him. The man had had to deal with rowdy teammates back then after all and there clearly still was some remnants of that time. 

* * *

The air outside was chilly when they exited the izakaya. 

After agreeing on a time and place to meet the day after, they decided to part for the night. Oikawa took a cab back to Iwaizumi’s apartment, still grumbling about Sawamura and his appetite, and the other four left for the train station since they all stayed at Kuroo’s.

Which left Shinsuke alone with Ushijima to take the short walk back to their hotel. Not that he minded. Far from that. Quite the opposite actually. Shinsuke had been harboring more than friendly feelings for the quiet man for a while now. So when he tripped on thin air as they walked and Ushijima caught him, he eagerly took the arm the taller man graciously extended towards him. A happy little sigh escaped him as he, once more, leaned heavily against Ushijima’s side, his own arm wounding itself around his friend’s.

“Are you alright, 

Shinsuke turned his face up towards him and couldn’t help the little smile stretching his lips. 

“I’m pretty sure I'm drunk, Ushijima-kun.”

Ushijima frowned a little at that, searching Shinsuke’s face. He seemed to find what he wanted as he resumed their walk, the smaller man glued to his side, holding himself upright thanks to his strong presence.

Shinsuke could almost let himself get used to this. Almost.

* * *

The trip to the hotel was uneventful after that. 

Wakatoshi led Kita upstairs at a slow pace, worried he would trip again and fall this time. With a little frown he watched as the shorter man clung to his arm, eyes closed and temple pressed against his upper arm, a somehow blissful expression on his face. 

_ He won’t be so blissful when he wakes up with a headache tomorrow morning. _

Wakatoshi had only seen Kita drunk a couple of times but it had always ended the same way: with Kita regretting “ever laying his eyes on that bottle”, as per his very own words, and him being grumpy because of a monstrous headache for the rest of the day. But now Wakatoshi had a bit more experience dealing with people recovering from hangovers, mostly thanks to Hoshiumi and Romero (those two were at least as chaotic as Kuroo and Bokuto). 

That was why he gently sat Kita on his bed in their shared room to go and get him some comfy clothes to change into, placing them in the bathroom so the other man could get ready for bed with some 

“Kita. You can go change now. Please don’t lock the door in case you fall,” he said softly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Kita looked up at Wakatoshi, his beautiful golden eyes looking bleary because of the alcohol. There was a small scowl on his face and, before he knew it, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hugging him close. Wakatoshi’s breath caught in his throat, hands hovering over Kita’s form hesitantly, when he felt his grey haired friend nuzzle his face tenderly, if not a bit clumsily, against his chest.

Silence.

Deafening silence, even to Wakatoshi’s ears. His mind couldn’t seem to wrap itself around what was happening. And Kita didn’t leave him any chance to. 

Cold lips pressed against his chest. One, two, three times. Making his skin tickle and break into goosebumps, even through the material of his shirt. He stayed immobile, stock still, until Kita’s forehead replaced his lips on his chest with a finality Wakatoshi didn’t understand. 

Kita sighed, whispering something that sounded a lot like “I wished this wasn’t all a dream” before standing up to go to the bathroom, the door closing silently behind him. 

Wakatoshi was left staring at nothing, thoughts and emotions he had buried for years now resurfacing and forming a gigantic maelstrom that made him feel like he was drowning, suffocating. 

This needed to be addressed he thought as his hand landed on the bathroom door handle and, with one last breath, opened. 


	20. IwaSemi - Romantic kiss

Semi Eita was staring to regret his life choices. 

His eyes travelled up, up, up the metal structure to see how high the nacelles could reach.

The answer? Fairly high. Too high. Way, way too high. 

_ Why do I keep trusting Tendou? Why? He only ever brings me trouble _ , he thought with a quiet gulp, eyes still focused on the ferris wheel. 

But it wasn’t really Tendou’s fault, was it? He might be the “Guess Monster” but he could never have guessed that Iwaizumi would take him to an amusement park on their first date after setting him up with Eita. He couldn’t have guessed that Iwaizumi would insist on going for a ride on the ferris wheel because he had always loved those. And it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault either. 

In the end, it was his fault and his fault only. If only he hadn’t been a bullheaded idiot and hadn’t decided to act tough instead of admitting he didn’t like ferris wheels because of the height. 

But here he was.

_ Stupid _ .

“Hey,” suddenly came a gentle voice from beside him. 

Eita turned his head towards it, finding Iwaizumi closer to him than he had anticipated. His pretty green eyes were looking at him with obvious worry in them. Well, maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he had thought.

“Are you ok?”

He felt guilty for being the cause of Iwaizumi’s worry. The guy had been nothing short of perfect since the beginning of their date. He never overdid anything nor was he overly romantic. He just seemed to act like he normally would have, flirting every now and then with a dashing smile. It had honestly been the most endearing thing Eita had ever witnessed when he had seen Iwaizumi make a beeline for a stand with Godzilla plushies, looking longingly at it before turning back. 

Eita had ended up buying it for him, the little blush on the other teen’s cheek as he thanked him making his heart flutter.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said with a small smile. “Crowds can get a bit overwhelming sometimes. That’s all.”

Lies. 

Well, only a half lie. Eita really did dislike huge crowds but it was incredibly tamed for a saturday evening at an amusement park. But he still wasn’t going to admit his apprehension concerning the ferris wheel.

“Do you want to leave?”

Eita stalled and blinked once. Twice. Then-

“No! It’s fine really!”

He tried to smile again, to no avail. It felt wobbly and probably looked like it too. Iwaizumi simply observed him with a raised brow, clearly unimpressed. 

_ Get a grip,  _

“I’m good Iwaizumi, don’t worry. Let’s just go on the wheel. There won’t be any crowd up there.”

And oh god, why exactly did he have to go and say that? But that earned him a bright grin from Iwaizumi, so maybe he could deal. 

* * *

He couldn’t deal. He really couldn’t. Not when they had been stuck at the highest point of the wheel for nearly ten minutes because of an engine malfunction. 

Iwaizumi had been talking for the most part of their time up there, which seemed rather unusual. He had never struck Eita as the talkative type but he was grateful for it right now. It helped him stay grounded a little.  _ Not the best choice of words right now _ , he thought wryly. 

“Alright. I’ve run out of things to say to keep you from panicking so you’ll have to work with me here.”

What?

“What?”

Iwaizumi turned towards him as well as he could in the cramped space, making their nacelle sway slightly. 

“You’ve been breathing really heavily ever since they announced there was a problem with the engine,” the other teen deadpanned. 

“Oh.”

Eita tried to give him a smile. 

And failed miserably if Iwaizumi’s expression was anything to go by.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I should’ve said something earlier.” 

“It’s ok, just tell me how to help 

_ He really is that nice, isn’t? _ Eita thought before answering.

“I don’t know. Taking my mind off of the fact that we’re stuck 300 feet in the air would be a great start I guess.”

He gave his date a sheepish look when the latter snorted at his exaggeration but was quickly overtaken by a blush when Iwaizumi leaned forward, all reassuring smiles and kind eyes. 

“You mind then?” he asked, gently putting his hand on top of Eita’s, which was clutching the guardrail in a death grip, knuckles white.

The setter hoped he hadn’t misread this as he let his eyes fall close but, soon enough, a pair of lips pressed against his in a short kiss. His eyelids fluttered open again when the other teen pulled away. 

It was… quite romantic, to be honest. Kissing at the top of a ferris wheel, the sun setting in the background, painting an orange and gold halo around a smiling Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Better now?”

“I think I might need one more,” Eita whispered as he leaned forward this time, nose almost brushing Iwaizumi's.

The other shook his head with a quiet laugh before focusing on Eita again.

“How about two?”

“Deal.”

And then they were kissing again. 

_ Maybe ferris wheels aren’t so bad after all.  _


End file.
